Fear
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Him is turning the Powerpuff Girl's fears against them again. The only difference is that the girls' greatest fears have matured from spiders, bad grades, and killer toys in the dark. BAD SUMMERY. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACE**

Each of the Powerpuff girls looked at the assignments the school counselor had assigned with distaste. _Your Biggest Fear._ The counselor demanded that you either answered the question truthfully or attended a session about trust issues everyday before school.

Buttercup glared at the slip of paper before writing down hastily, 'Not being able to protect my sisters.'

Blossom tapped her pencil against her lips before deciding to write, 'Being alone.'

Bubbles glanced timidly at the boy next to her to make sure he couldn't see her paper. She bit her lip as she slowly wrote, 'Butch Jojo.'

Later that day, the counselor lay three peices of paper out across her desk. "Excellent." The eery falshetto of Him purred from the counselor's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

One Week Later

"Will the following students please report to the counselor's office immediately; Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles Utonium. Thank You." A cheery voice on the loudspeaker said.

The three girls groaned in usion as they trudged side by side to her office.

"Do you think it's about those papers from last week?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup shook her head, "I answered it truthfully, what about you two?"

Bubbles bobbed her head, "Of coarse I did. There's no way I would risk getting up even earlier."

Blossom nodded, "Dito. So what do you think it is?"

They looked at the door to the counselor's office and chorused, "I guess we're about to find out."

Bubbles opened the door and walked in first.

"You needed to see us Ms. Charmine?" She chirped.

Ms. Charmine grinned wickedly, "Indeed, I wanted to talk to you about those papers."

Bubbles swallowed hard, praying that the counselor wouldn't tell her sisters what she had written.

Ms. Charmine continued, oblivious to Bubbles discomfort, "I believe you three should meet with a professional psychiatrist to talk about these fears."

Buttercup blanched, "No offense teach, but there ain't no way I'm talkin' to a shrink."

Ms. Charmine glared at her, "It's either that or the trust issue sessions!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Fine."

The counselor's wicked smile returned to her face, "Excellent. I want you to be at this location at six am tomorrow."

Ms. Charmine gave Blossom a slip of paper with an adress on it, while Buttercup silently fumed in the corner. The girls left the office, right as the dismissal bell rang.

"My fear was a completely rational one, I can not believe this!" Buttercup hissed as the sisters left the school.

Blossom scowled at nothing in particular, "Mine too! What's so bad about a fear of being alone!"

Buttercup shook her head fervently, "Nothing! And nothing's wrong about being afraid of losing you two!"

Bubbles smiled, "Aww, is that what your biggest fear is? That's so sweet, BC!"

Buttercup gave the blonde a look that shut her up immediately.

"What was the thing you were scared of anyway, Bubs?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles tensed up, "Oh, uh... I forgot."

Buttercup gave her a disbelieving look, "Yeah, right. Just tell us."

Bubbles bit her lip, "... Promise you won't be mad, or dissapointed in me?"

"Of coarse." The other two Puffs said.

Bubbles kept her gaze on the ground as she mumbled, "Butch."

Her cheeks flamed bright red when Buttercup burst out laughing.

"Stop!" Bubbles whined, pulling self consciously on a pig tail.

"I'm sorry... it's just... how can... anyone be afraid... of twitchy?!" Buttercup gasped inbetween laughter, using her 'clever' nick name for Butch.

Bubbles gnawed on her lip, "It's stupid, okay? I'll admit it!"

Blossom rubbed Bubbles' back, "Then why does he scare you?"

The little girl shrugged, "I don't know."

Bubbles blinked back tears as the memory of the last time they saw each other surged into her brain.

"Bubs, you okay?" Blossom asked, placatingly.

Bubbles snapped her head up and forced a smile as she nodded vigorously, "Let's go home, 'kay?"

Somewhere In Hell

"This will work out wonderfully!" Him purred as he watched the Powerpuff Girls walk home from one of his many TV screens.

"Are you sure you need my help?" Butch Jojo asked as he watched the blonde puff with interest.

"Certainly! I will allow you to own her until I say otherwise, deal?" Him asked, holding out a red claw.

Butch ran a hand through his hair, "Now, when you say own..."

Him grinned nefariously, "She will be yours to toy with."

Butch smirked, a cruel glint in his eye, "That's what I want to hear."

They shook hands and turned their attention back on the screen.

'See you soon, my angel.' Butch thought as he stared predatorily at _his_ girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Blossom's P.O.V.

"Hey Bubbles, are you ready?!" I yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll be down in a sec!" She sang, a slight drowsy tinge to her voice.

"Buttercup! Get your lazy butt down here!" I called, firmly.

She had refused to wake up when her alarm went off, so I guess she would be attending the shrink's evaluation in her pajamas.

Boy, can she make a fantastic first impression.

"Coming." She croaked, and I heard her door opening.

She was wearing a black tank top and forest green cargo pants. So she did get up.

Bubbles followed closely behind my green eyed sister, looking extremely nervous.

"Are you okay, Bubbs?" I asked softly.

She smiled weakly, "I'm fine, let's get this over with."

Bubbles straitened her light blue sundress and led us out the door and into the white Mercedes.

"Do you think she's gonna meet us separately, or all at once?" Buttercup asked, nearly falling asleep in the back seat.

"Separately, I hope." Bubbles whispered, clenching the steering wheel with white knuckles.

"What could of possibly of happened between you and twitchy to make you so terrified?" Buttercup suddenly snapped, glaring at the petite blonde.

I frowned, "You should tell us. You'll feel better if you do."

Bubbles shook her head, "It's none of your business. Oh! We're here!"

We all stepped out of the car, Buttercup grinding her teeth in anger.

"We'll find out eventually... please tell me." BC said the last part so softly I thought someone else had spoken.

Bubbles looked up at her raven haired sibling, tears in lapis lazuli blue eyes.

"I... I don't want... we should go in before we're late."

Bubbles rushed into the building, Buttercup and I close on her tale.

"Hey, do you guy's recall a psychiatrist's office being here?" I questioned, racking my brain for an inkling of a memory.

Bubbles shrugged, looking even more fearful, "Maybe its new."

Buttercup frowned as we all sat down in the pink and red chairs.

"What's that smell?" Bubbles asked, wrinkling her nose.

"I smell it too. It's like... lavender and vanilla." Buttercup said, taking a long whiff.

I felt my eyes start to droop and saw my sisters' do the same.

"It's a... traaap." I yawned, and tried to unfog my brain.

The effort was hopeless, my sisters were already passed out and I was having an extremely difficult time staying conscious.

"Him." I gasped, weakly as I saw the cross dressing devil enter the room.

"Sleeeeep." He purred, and I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere In Hell

Narrator's P.O.V.

"Where is everyone?" Butch asked, tapping his foot noiselessly on the red and black tiled floor.

"Buttercup is chained up in the basement, with two monitors showing her sisters. You don't mind her watching what you plan to do with the girl... do you?" Him asked, cocking his head.

Butch smirked, "Not at all. Say, how long is this going to last?"

The devil shrugged, "Until your bored. Then, I will have no reason to keep the little brats."

Butch nodded, "And where are the other two?"

"Blossom is on the fifteenth floor in a pitch black room, all alone. I expect her to go mad before the week is out." Him chuckled at the thought.

"And Bubbles?" Butch asked, saying the puffs name lustfully.

Him pointed one sharp claw towards the ceiling, "The top floor. She's not tied up, but I believe you have the power to keep her there for as long as you please."

Butch nodded, "Well, I'm going to start the game. Good luck."

"And to you as well. Don't go easy on her!" Him laughed and walked away.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I woke up with a scream. It was dark.

Despite what Buttercup and the Professor thought, Bubbles wasn't scared of the dark. She asked for a night light because she knew I needed it.

It was also silent, which made my heart race. I might be alone.

"Hello?" I cried out, panicking.

No answer.

I stood up and tried to walk, but felt a cold metal chain holding me back.

I was trapped. In the dark. Alone.

"HELP!" I screamed a the top of my lungs.

I yanked on the chain, trying to summon my powers, but I could smell the antidote X in the air.

"ANYBODY?! HELP PLEASE!" I yelled, crying uncontrollably.

Still nothing. I sat there, paranoia making me see things in the room that weren't really there.

"It's not real." I kept on chanting as I rocked back and forth.

I couldn't carry on like this much longer.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming.

"Da fuck?" I blurted, groggily.

I stood up and tried to find the source of the noise, but my arms and legs were chained to a wall.

On the wall in front of me were two monitors with... oh please no.

Blossom crying, surrounded by darkness and Bubbles sleeping on a black and red bed as the ever perverted Butch watched her.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" I shouted, trying furiously to break free of the cursed chains.

"Shh." A voice whispered in my ear. I turned to look but there was no one.

I turned my attention back to screens. Blossom had started to rock back and forth muttering something that sounded like, "It's not real." over and over again.

Bubbles had woken up and was pinned to the bed by Butch.

"You're a fucking dead man." I growled feeling my bones ach as I continued to pull on the chains.

Bubbles P.O.V.

I woke up, feeling as if someone was watching me.

"Good morning." I yawned, expecting to see Blossom in front of me.

I rubbed the sleepiness away from my eyes and the figure at the end of my bed came into focus.

"Butch?!" I blurted, scooting as far away from him as the bed would allow.

"I love it when you say my name." Butch smirked and he suddenly had me pinned against the bed.

"P-please." I tried, but I couldn't get my voice to rise above a shaky whisper.

I tried to shove him off of me and to my surprise he stumbled.

I smiled euphorically and ran towards the door.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me against him.

"You didn't really think it would be that easy did you?" He asked, his lips at my neck.

I swallowed, "You know for a second there... yeah, I kind of did." (AN: Tee Hee!)

I elbowed him in the ribs and punched him across the face. His grip only tightened.

"Angel, your powers don't work. You're completely defenseless against me." He whispered, sliding my sundress off of my slight frame.

"And no one's coming to the rescue this time." He growled.

Flashback

"Bye Robin! I'll see you tomorrow!" I called over to my best friend as I left her new house.

"Bye Bubbles!" She called back, shutting the door.

I started walking home, because I had let Blossom borrow the car.

"Angel"." A deep voice purred in my ear.

I yelped and turned to face the man. Butch.

"W-what are you doing here?" I demanded, unconsciously backing up slowly.

He chuckled, "I'm tired of staying away from you."

I shivered at his tone and turned to run, but his hand caught my wrist.

"Not so fast, angel. We're gonna have a little fun."

I gulped and tried to pull out of his grasp, but i had no chance of over powering the strongest ruff.

He dragged me into a dark alley, "If you scream, I'll make it hurt."

I felt tears start to fill my eyes, "Please, Butch. Just let me go!"

He looked away from me, "Would you prefer that I was Boomer?"

I frowned in confusion at the look on his face, "Boomer? We're just friends."

His hands tightened painfully around my wrist, "_Liar!_ I believe its time to make it clear that you belong to me."

I scowled at him, "I'm not your property!"

"Nope." He agreed, kissing my neck, "Your my girl."

I pulled free of him, feeling more angry than I'd ever been, "You listen here, I see what you do with 'your girls'. You use them for... sex and then break their hearts. I won't be one of those idiots!"

I spun on my heel and started to walk away from a stunned Butch.

Before I got away, I felt a liquid being dumped on my head and I let out a shriek.

"What was that?!" I asked shrilly, feeling the liquid being absorbed by my body.

Butch glared at me, "Antidote X."

I gasped and widened my eyes but he only smirked.

He pulled my against him and said, "This is happening whether you like it or not."

I tried with everything I had to fight him off, but it was useless. I was weak.

He started to unbutton my shorts and I summoned up all of my courage and screamed, "HELP!"

Butch backhanded me, making me spit out blood.

"You dumb little bitch!" He growled throwing me to the ground.

"Bubbles?" Brick asked quietly from the opening of the alleyway.

"Help!" I breathed, praying that he would hear me.

He ran down to where I was at and Butch cursed before flying off.

End Of Flashback

Narrator's P.O.V.

Him watched each of the girls on three of his many T.V. screens.

Buttercup looked as if she was prepared to kill anyone and anything to get to her sisters.

Blossom was sobbing, "I can't take it anymore!" with her head in her hands.

Bubbles was kicking and scratching at the boy on top of her, but he was still continuing to undress her with deliberate slowness.

"Yeeessss." The devil hissed with an evil smile. "They will all be broken by the time they leave here... if they leave."

He laughed again and sent another terrifying shadow into the dark room.

Blossom screamed and pressed herself against the wall.

The devil licked his lips at the sound.

"Fear." He growled with that creepy smile of his. He rubbed his claws together in anticipation, "How delicious."


	5. Chapter 5

Bubbles P.O.V.

He started to unhook my bra and I panicked. I lashed out, kicking and scratching randomly, desperately trying to free myself.

"No! Let me go." I shrieked, starting to push him as well.

Growing scared and angry that he wasn't reacting to any of my blows I punched him in the nose. I was pleased to hear the crack of his bone snapping.

He didn't even flinch as he wiped the blood away.

"Fine. We can do it rough." He growled, ripping my panties and bra off of me.

"BUTTERCUP!" I screamed, tears starting to form in my blue eyes.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

My eyes shifted in between the two screens revealing my sisters.

At the moment, I couldn't seem to stop staring at the predicament Bubbles was in. Butch was ripping the remainder of her clothing off of her body and Bubbles had started to cry.

"BUTTERCUP!" She screamed and my eyes widened before narrowing dangerously.

The second I got my hands on Butch, he would regret even _thinking_ about doing this to my baby sister.

"Fight him Bubbles." I murmured, yanking harder than ever at the stubborn chains around my limbs.

She kicked him where the sun don't shine and jumped off of the bed, covering herself with a black sheet.

"Run you dumb blonde, run!" I snarled at the monitor.

She launched herself at the door and threw it open.

I gasped, "GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

Bubbles swallowed before turning to face her attacker.

He was a foot away from her, smirking. "Are you sure you want to go?"

Bubbles nervously gnawed on her lip, "Y-yes."

Butch walked around her in a predatory circle, examining her nearly exposed body, "You don't sound so sure, angel. Admit it."

Indecision played in her eyes, "Admit what?"

I glared at the screen, there was no way a sister of mine had fallen for the demon that was Butch Jojo.

"You want more. And it scares you." He purred, running a hand through her golden locks.

"With me... you won't have to be afraid." He whispered in her ear.

With her back to the beast, she smiled a little manically before returning to her scared facade.

"B-but... you'll hurt me." She whimpered, clutching the blanket more firmly around herself.

What was she planning?

Butch caressed her arms with a softness I didn't know he possessed, "I would never hurt you, my angel."

Bubbles shuddered in what Butch thought to be a mixture of fear and want, but I saw the disgust in her eyes.

"Promise?" She whispered frailly.

"Swear." He said.

She let the blanket drop and turned to face him. She was holding a knife behind her back.

I grinned, "That's my girl!"

Butch embraced her and she threw his arms around him... driving the blade through his heart. She backed up and Butch stumbled.

"Why?" He choked out before he hit the floor.

I gaped at the scene. She had really killed him.

Tears filled the blonde's eyes at the realization of what she had done hit her, but she quickly blinked them away.

She walked quickly over to the camera which made me jump a little. Had she seen it all this time?

"Buttercup, I know you're watching this. Where ever you are." Bubbles said, walking out of the room with the camera still in her hands.

I smiled brightly. Bubbles had gone into her hard core mode.

"I want you to listen _closely._ Him will be listening."

She had a sort of breathy tone when she said his name. WTF?

"By the way, Him, darling. You must forgive me for ruining your scheme, but honestly. Did you really think I would stand for this? That _she_ would stand for this?" Bubbles growled her eyes flashing red.

Suddenly, she was back. "Any who, Buttercup. Listen very closely;

_"I'll effect swamp and cause something to be a monkey shadow Ace distraction. I kidney gear tango traced lake cake foot the filth fox money two variable pumpkin witches places sprite puppy talk the flash potato lamp camera jewels bag cup attached duck baby leaf to peek mall honey. Let's shake milk class hope play scare cards I mash couches floor choose pole hide grass the leash garage clean right left green red place light dark twilight. I skeleton spike hood should would could has have muffin top volume enough games and fame time wish nightmare fake to boogie woogie dance get sun moon stars you up down in out time date day, but crazy maniac calm Blossom duck goose swan will feather pillow mattress have magic spider trick to create edit revise wait love hate despise. Be paint crayons markers ready warts control door to fish ocean flower run snow rain circle..._ I love you."

The camera cut off, leaving me highly confused.

"Wha-?" I started, but then it hit me.

Our secret code! If we ever got into a situation similar to this one and we found a way to send each other messages, we said the true information in every fourth word!

Let's see... I'll... cause... Aha!

_I'll cause a distraction. I traced the two places the camera attached to. Let's hope I choose the right place. I should have enough time to get you out, but Blossom will have to wait. Be ready to run. _

Brilliant! I knew we were related! I frowned as I realized we would be leaving Blossom.

I stared at the screen revealing my older sister huddled in a ball, muttering to herself.

We'd comeback for her, no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Bubbles." Him's voice purred out of the speakers all around the hall.

"Shut up." I growled, speed walking to the stair well.

"You and I both know that before you're able to reach both of your dear sisters, your courage will melt and you'll have a break down." He laughed.

I balled my hands into fists, "I know."

I tore the sheet in two and tied it around me so I didn't feel completely nude.

Him laughed again, "You can't really be planning to leave one of them here, can you? Who knows what I'll do to her?"

I ignored him and started to run down the stairs.

"You don't even know where they are." He said after a while.

I barked a laugh, "Wanna bet?"

I reached the bottom floor and started jogging down the hall until I reached the green striped door. I kicked it open and found Buttercup chained against the wall, looking at me with respect in her eyes.

I moved forward and grabbed the bobby pin out of hair. It would have to do.

I picked each of the chains' locks in less than a minute and pulled Buttercup into a standing position.

"Bubbles you don't know what you're doing!" Him snarled.

I glared at the camera in the room, "The hell I don't!"

I grabbed BC's hand and dragged her behind me as I started to run. She eventually caught up and we were running side by side.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do later." Buttercup panted.

I rolled my eyes and continued looking for an exit.

Buttercup saw my wandering eyes, "You have no idea how to get out of here, do you?"

I pursed my lips, "Not yet."

Her green eyes widened, "_Not yet?!_ Are you fucking kidding me?!"

I froze and pointed to a silver contraption in the wall, "Air duct."

"No way." She droned.

I clenched my teeth and gave her a little scowl before kicking it open. I crawled in first and Buttercup reluctantly followed me.

"It's too cramped in here." BC complained.

I finally snapped, "Would you shut up?! I'm trying to get us out of here!"

She was silent for a few minutes before she sniffed, "Do you smell that."

I gasped, "Don't breath!"

It was that sleeping gas from earlier.

"Good luck getting out now!" Him cackled.

I felt my face start to turn blue as I finally saw light approaching.

"Almost." I choked, pushing myself to move faster.

Suddenly, Buttercup collapsed behind me. I face palmed as I wrapped the front of her shirt around my bare foot and dragged her towards the light with me.

My vision started to get fuzzy as I began punching the exit vent.

"Open damn you!" I gasped, my lungs shriveling up.

My knuckles started to bleed, but I didn't care. It finally popped open and I rolled out of it with Buttercup right behind me.

I took deep breaths as I fell onto the warm red dirt. Only half way free.

I looked around and gathered that we weren't in the mortal realm. My eyes almost popped out of my head as I heard dogs start to bark and howl.

Hell hounds.

"Shit!" I hissed and threw BC on my back.

I started running as fast as I could, not sure where I was going. I soon heard the dogs gaining on us, but I had luck on my side.

Just as they were on my heels, I felt my powers coming back to me. Unfortunately, before I could fly away like I was planning, one of the hounds bit the back of my leg.

I cried out in pain and fell to the floor. The dogs started clawing at me, but before any of them could do too much damage, I shot them all off with an eye beam.

"Thanks for the help BC." I mumbled sardonically before putting her unconscious form on my back again and flying upwards.

"Please work." I muttered as I advanced towards the black clouds swirling in the unholy red sky.

I broke through the clouds, my eyes squeezed shut. When I dared to peek, I sighed in relief.

I was surrounded by green trees and the sky was sunny and blue. I flew down to the road and looked at the nearest sign.

It read, 'Welcome to Endsville!'

I smiled in disbelief, "You've got to be freakin' kidding me."

(AN; Whoever can guess what cartoon is relevant to Endsville an honorable mention in the next chappie!)


	7. Chapter 7

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I woke up on someone's back.

"Bubbles?" I mumbled, groggily.

She dropped me like a hot potato. I stood up and turned to glare at her, but she was already walking forward.

"Bubbles! What the hell?!" I called after her, rushing to catch up.

She threw me an icy look, "You were completely off your guard back there! Bojan Kalkov would of done better!"

"Back where and who the hell is Bojan-?" I demanded before the previous events at Him's dark palace hit me.

I ran up to Bubbles and hugged her tightly.

"BC!" She cried out in shock.

I had to concentrate on not crying as I said, "Butch tried to _rape_ you! And then you _killed_ him!"

She collapsed against me and started sobbing into my shoulder, "I know!"

I patted her back soothingly, "It's alright. You did what you had to do."

She hiccuped, "No I didn't BC! I could have stabbed him in the stomach, or knocked him out with one of the vases in the room! Or ran for it! But I _wanted_ him to die with every fiber of my being. And I would do it again."

I shivered at the slightly malicious tone her voice took during the last couple sentences.

I pushed her away slightly and wiped away the remainder of her tears, "Calm down. We still need a plan to get Blossom out. Where are we, anyway?"

She sniffled and regained her composure, "Endsville. I know someone here who can help us."

I nodded before blushing slightly, "Um, Bubs? You're... kinda, um... naked."

She flushed, "Well, Butch ripped up my clothes! It was the best I could do on such short notice."

I just shook my head.

"We're here." Bubbles announced, looking up the driveway of a cheery looking house.

We walked up to the door and Bubbles rang the door bell.

A tall blonde with impressive curves and a blank expression opened the door. Shock replaced the blankness in her expression as she saw Bubble. She dropped the tea cup in her hand, her jaw dropping.

Bubbles did a shy little wave, "Hey Mandy."

Bubbles P.O.V.

Mandy's jaw dropped before she snapped it shut.

"What are you doing here?!" She blurted.

I frowned, "Well it's good to see you too."

She rolled her eyes and pulled me inside, Buttercup right behind me.

Mandy wrapped me in a quick hug before demanding, "Why are you naked?"

I flushed and pulled the sheet tighter around myself. "It's kind of a long story." I muttered.

Mandy scowled at me, "Tell me what happened."

So I told her the whole story, Buttercup filling in the blanks. By the time Mandy knew everything, I was sobbing into my hands.

Mandy's eyes had turned red and once I was done talking she screamed, "GRIM!"

The Grim Reaper appeared at her side, looking harassed, "Yes?"

"Him's crossed the line." She growled.

Grim's eye holes widened slightly, "What did he do?"

Mandy pointed to me, "He messed with what's _mine_!"

Grim smiled when his eye sockets landed on me, "Bubbles, child! How've ya been?"

"Not good!" Mandy shouted, before I could answer, "Him locked her in a room with a psychotic villain intent on raping her! I want revenge and I want it now!"

"Calm down. You're being irrational. If you still feel so angry in the morning, we'll start planning." Grim said.

Mandy looked as if she was about to kill him for suggesting such a thing, but then she nodded. "Alright, tomorrow we start planning. Bubbles you can sleep in my room."

I blushed, "O-okay."

Mandy grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room. She shut and locked the door behind us.

"Mandy I-" She kissed me before I could get another word out.

She pulled back after a minute, glaring at me.

"Where the hell have you been?!" She demanded.

I bit my bruised lip, "Brick said if I came back here, I'd be putting you in danger."

Mandy snorted, "I've literally got the Grim Reaper, no matter how lame he actually is, as a body guard. And I can take care of myself, but do you have any idea how worried I've been?!"

I stared at my shoes as I whispered, "I'm sorry I just didn't want you to get hurt. And now he's just going to get more powerful."

"Who?" She asked.

I let out a shaky breath, "Butch. Him's going to revive him and give him more and more power."

"Butch? The bastard who dared to touch you?" Mandy muttered darkly.

I nodded, "Yeah and you can guess the first thing he's going to want to do when he's back."

Mandy frowned before offering me one of her rare small smiles, "Let's not think about that right now."

"Then what am I supposed to be thinking about?" I snapped.

She got that look in her eyes that made my stomach flip.

"How about I take your mind off everything?" She asked quietly, moving her lips to my neck.

"Uh, I don't think that's possible at the moment." I whispered in a high pitched voice.

"Is that a challenge, Ms. Utonium?" Mandy chuckled, gently pushing me on the bed.

Before I could answer coherently, Mandy ripped the thin sheet off of me.

"I accept."


End file.
